


One Night Stand

by cartoonidiot23



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Probably ooc, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Spocks way too emotional im sorry i cant write lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonidiot23/pseuds/cartoonidiot23
Summary: After finally letting himself relax and join in on celebrations with his other crew members after a particularly stressful missions success, Spock comes to find that he regrets that decision - very much so - when he wakes up hungover with a guest sharing his bed.





	One Night Stand

Spock’s eyes cracked open, slowly and slightly, the minimal light of the room still managing to sting the dry surface of his eyeballs. He immediately noticed the sharp pain that pulsed through his head, and a sweeping nausea through his stomach. Spock wasn’t unfamiliar with these types of grievances, but he was, however, unfamiliar with their cause. Hangover.

Spock propped himself up on his elbows, groaning slightly with the effort. He blinked a few times before bringing up his hand to rub his eyes, attempting to become more familiar with his surroundings. Looking around, he realised that he was in his own room, his own bed, which was a relief to say the least. Staring forward at the wall, he took a moment to wrack his brain for the events of the night before, it troubled him deeply that he could only draw a blank.

Finally, he sat up completely, resting his back against the head of his bed. He circled his temples with his fingers attempting to subsidise the headache, and considered going into a short meditative state to assist with this. However, he quickly realised that there was something out of place in the scene.

He wasn’t alone.

He slowly turned to the figure next to him that he had just been made aware of. Lying on its stomach, breathing slow and deep, clearly unconscious.

His captain, Jim Kirk.

He was quick to notice that Jim was fully unclothed beneath the thin sheet of his bed, as was he, and the connotations of the situation immediately threw him into a panic. He kicked himself for letting his emotions take hold of him so quickly, but he didn’t have time to focus on that. He stiffened where he sat, his back became tense, ramrod straight, as he attempted to keep in check his heart and breath rate, threatening to rise at an alarming pace. 

A solid minute or two, he sat there, wracking his brain for any way he could worm his way out of the inevitable confrontation once Jim wakes up. 

Eventually, a plan springs to mind. A highly illogical, kind of stupid, plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.

He gently raised himself off of the beds surface, trying his best not to stir the figure sleeping next to him. Carefully he climbed over Jim’s body, being sure not to make any contact, and successfully found his footing on the floor. He silently got dressed in his uniform, which had been in a crumpled heap on the floor, and left.

He entered Jim’s room and slightly altered it’s appearance so it looked like someone had stayed over night. For good measure, he knocked a few insignificant items on the floor so it was convincing that this someone was drunk. He took one brief look over his work, nodded to himself, and then made his way back to his own room.

He leaned over Jim’s still sleeping figure, and held a reluctant hand steadying itself in the air, ready to gently shake him awake. He caught his appearance in a nearby reflective surface. He looked positively terrible, with unruly hair and dark circles under his eyes. He briefly considered remedying this before waking his house guest, but quickly dismissed it, supposing it added to the believability of the lie he was about to tell.

He took a moment or two to steel himself before finally tentatively shaking Jim’s sleeping body awake.

“Jim… Jim?”

He could see Jim’s eyes crack open slightly, not yet accustomed to their surroundings.

“Captain.” He said, more sternly.

Finally, Jim’s eyes opened fully, and he blinked a few times at the figure in front of him.

“Spock…?”

Spock said nothing, and simply let Jim prop himself up on his elbows, his hand shot straight to his forehead, a fruitless attempt to sooth the stabbing pains of the headache he was likely experiencing. Hand still in place, he grimaced, and looked towards Spock.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my quarters.“

Jim’s eyes widened in a similar panic that Spock had experienced earlier.

“It appears as though, in our drunken state, we mistakenly switched rooms.”

He paused, letting his words sink in as the cogs turned in Jim’s still groggy mind.

“Upon waking, I found myself in your quarters, as you have in mine.”

Jim fully sat up, hand resting on his chin. He glanced towards Spock before failing to stifle a smile.

“Well that’s quite a mishap, eh Spock?” He didn’t bother to hide his amusement, laughing freely. 

Spock couldn’t help but admire him.

“Sorry about that, Spock.” Jim said, his warm smile glowing despite his condition.

“I am equally to blame. No need for apologies.” Spock replied, cooly.

Spock broke eye contact to check the clock. 5 am. He had not realised it was so early despite the corridors being empty whilst he was moving between rooms.

“Well uh, I’ll get dressed and leave you to get a few more hours shut-eye before we’re needed on the bridge.”

Kirk got up and began to do so. Spock didn’t bother to leave, but did avert his gaze. He could tell the captain was still, ‘out of it’, as he was slightly imbalanced in his actions. He was recovering fairly quickly however, most likely a lot more used to a hangover than Spock was.

Fully clothed, Jim made his way out of the room, but before doing so he clasped his hand onto Spock’s shoulder, as both a friendly gesture and to balance himself.

“Night, Spock.” He said.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Good morning, Captain.”

Jim laughed, and Spock couldn’t help but feel a warmness permeate through him.

“Hey uh, Spock. You don’t remember anything about last night, do you?”

Spock allowed himself to sigh, “I’m afraid not, Captain.”

Jim shook his head, looking away, “Me neither… Well, I’m sure Bones will be happy to tell us all about how much a fool we made of ourselves, eh?”

“Indeed.”

Without another word, Jim left for his own quarters. 

Instead of sleeping as recommended by the captain, Spock instead decided to meditate. Despite his lie going off without a hitch, he still felt uneasy, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why.

**Author's Note:**

> damnit jim im an artist not a writer!  
> sorry if this was shite lol, more 2 come tho!


End file.
